Rhythm High: Attack of Quiz Host
by minenice55
Summary: Welcome to Rhythm High; a school in the world of Rhythm. After a Rhythm Contest gone awry, the demonic Quiz Host starts turning everyone's Flow into boring Pattern Sense. Follow your favorite Rhythm Heaven characters through High School as they aim to prevent Quiz Host from turning Heaven World and Earth World's Rhythm Sense into boring pattern games.
1. Welcome to Rhythm World!

_Alright, this fic is a collab between many people:_

 _Doddles is the main writer. He came up with most of the ideas presented here._

 _Me, stevethepiranahplant and SmasherLuna are secondary writers. We write when Doddles isn't available as well as correct any mistakes we make._

 _I make the art. I will do covers as well as complementary artwork._

 _This fic started as a small idea in a Youtube video's comment section (The Rhythm Heaven anime opening)_

 _This fic will also be published on multiple websites._

 _With that, we hope that you enjoy the story!_

* * *

Welcome to Rhythm High; a school in the world of Rhythm. Here, we meet Romeo Williams who is an RIQ student. That day, an inter-regional rhythm contest had been announced, and everyone wanted to join. However, students needed a club to take part. For more incentive, the winners would get a trip to Rhythm Heaven. It was said that whoever visits would improve their Rhythm Sense so much that they would never feel tired or weak again. Romeo, being the determined boy he was, wanted to visit the place. The mystery surrounding it was enough, but the legend? His curiosity got the best of him sometimes, and this wasn't an exception.

He quickly went to try out for many clubs. He first tried out for the Rap Club, but he couldn't rap as fast as the others. Then, he tried the Traditional Club, but alas, his knowledge of the Japanese culture was very limited. Afterwards, he went to the DJ Club. Sadly, he couldn't mix. To try something different, he tried the Cosmic Club, and although he believed his passion relating to space was enough, the members were displeased by the display of his "out-of-this-world" moves. He tried the Newspaper Club, but he couldn't match the interview or the photography skills of the other members. Before he could try out for the Love Club, it was announced that the contest was starting.

Romeo was starting to get nervous. He really wanted to go there! If he didn't find any club, he'd just lose before he got any chance. But, he decided to go and watch anyway. As soon as he walked out into the soccer field, a voice announced the contest was starting

A white haired man with a strange blue skin was at the top of a stage. The crowds and the clubs gathered, listening to the man's speech. Romeo followed them, wanting to know what it was about, even if he didn't have the chance to participate. The man who had just spoken pointed at Romeo, "You there, boy, come up here and try the quiz out."

Romeo looked confused, "But sir, I'm not in any club."

"I don't mind, you can get up here and… be an example."

Just as he was about to step on scene, two platforms rose. The blue man sat in front of one of them, signaling Romeo to sit in front of the other one. A short jingle could be heard, and the blue man spoke:

"Alright, boy, this is the base of the contest. I will press these buttons, A or the directional pad, it doesn't matter. After that, you'll have to repeat my pattern."

"Without any music or rhythm cues?" Romeo wondered.

"Oh, no, no, what would be the challenge of it? I know you are outstanding students, so this will be a new and exciting challenge for you all!" the man was gesturing towards the audience dramatically. It was obvious this guy was a game host.

Mr. Game Host started pressing the buttons. Ha, this was easy, he pressed just three.

Romeo proceed to imitate the previous actions, but he slipped, smashing more buttons than required.

"My, my" the game host started, "Looks like you won't be passing, even if you were in a Club. Such a shame…" he put a fake sad expression, and faced the public.

"Alright! The first club will be the Love Club! Please step in."

In the next 45 minutes the various clubs went up. Oddly enough, the only students that did fail were leaders of a select group of clubs, the only club where the leader succeeded was the DJ Club, where DJ Yellow failed, making DJ Blue fail too as he repeated what Yellow did.

Romeo went home, disappointed. The great majority of his classmates were traveling to Rhythm Heaven, and he was staying there. Well, at least some of his friends (and his crush, Julia, but don't tell anyone.) would stay, so he wouldn't be as lonely.

What he didn't know however, is that the school would not head to the oh so promised land, but something entirely different…


	2. A Sudden Change

The students that were still at the school weren't learning rhythm like usual. They were learning patterns, similar to that of the Quiz. Soon, lunchtime came, so Romeo spoke to his remaining classmates to see if they noticed as well. All of them had, so he went to inform his principal, Tibby, about it. He knocked on the door. "Sir, may I come in?" Much to Romeo's shock and surprise, a voice that matched that of the Quiz Host's answered giving him permission to enter. A million questions entered his mind at once, 'Where was Tibby?', 'Did something happen after he left?' shaking off his worry, he went into the office sitting in a chair. The Quiz Host spoke up, "What seems to be the problem, Romeo?'

"Firstly, where's Tibby, our real principal? Second, all the classes aren't about rhythm anymore! What's up with that?"

"I have always been the principal, and classes have always been like this, I don't understand what's got you so upset."

"Really? Because, I kind of remember Stryke, from the Sports Club and the Gym teacher had this rivalry where they would always make a contest of who has better rhythm by-"

"I said these classes have always been like this, and this school doesn't have time for your dumb comic book ideas! Now, exit my office and return to class, young man."

"B-But…"

"What did I say? Now go back to class before I decide what punishment would be fitting for such behaviour!"

"Yes, sir, sorry, sir…"

With that, Romeo left the room, even more puzzled than before. He met back up with his friends after a few more terrible classes, explaining what had happened. Needless to say they were all very shocked to say the least.

"Sooo, any idea on what to do?" Rey Porter asked

"Oh, I've never expected this turn of events… Makes me glad I lost…" Julia Spaere said.

"I think we're all in the same boat here," Stryke Strong said, nodding, "Yeah, definitely."

"Y'I mean, it was thanks to my homie Yellow that I lost. I never woulda gone if my bro wasn't goin'" DJ Blue stated.

"Pshh, I knew it was al' a bootleg from the start. I feel like my Rhythm Sense's slowly meltin', dude. It's not cool at all, man. Not cool." DJ Yellow complained.

"Yeah, I think that we need a plan..." Romeo said.

"I know! After our last classes, meet me at the Cafe! We're gonna come up with a plan to figure this strange business out." He continued.

After the classes had ended, everyone reunited and went to the cafe which was ran by a little white dog with headphones named Barista. After all of them ordered their drinks, they all sat down to talk of the conversation Romeo had with the 'principal'.


	3. Boring Pattern Games

If you were wondering why updates were so quick, we completed the last three chapters really quickly. We write a couple at once and upload them.

* * *

They spent the rest of their time at the cafe discussing what had happened, coming to the conclusion that the Quiz Host, whose name was found to be Lucifer Winn according to his TV shows, did something to make the school and the world around it lose it's flow. The group agreed that they'd go talk to Mr. Winn and try to get answers.

After their classes, which were still teaching boring patterns, they went to speak to Mr. Winn telling him they wanted to know what was, but it was all useless, as the new principal punished them all because of the trouble they've been causing.

When they arrived, they found Mr. Winn there, waiting for them. As they sat, the principal spoke:

"My, my. Looks like you never get tired of getting in the way of my plans. Even if I made sure the Quiz couldn't be lost, you useless kids managed to fail it."

All of the students froze. They were all quite shocked at the sudden change of tone in his voice, going from a seemingly normal old man voice to a colder tone. It sent shivers down their spines.

"You see", Lucifer continued, "My mission was to erase all the rhythm from the world, I even had the ingenious idea of trying to convince your parents to play, but I guess you have to work hard for what you desire the most."

The rest of the punishment was that the 6 students all have to endure extra pattern classes, with no room for failure, as they would have to repeat from the beginning if a single mistake was made.

Once they managed to (barely) pass, the reunited once again to discuss the current events.

"Jeez, all those patterns made my head hurt." Rey whined

"Yeah, I feel like my Rhythm IQ is droppin'. I'm friggin' tired right now." DJ Blue said.

"That had to be his goal then, to make our Flow die out!" Julia started.

"Yeah, Julia's right! We need to get some of our Flow back or we'll be done for." Romeo said

"I guess that we should all do some of our club activities to get our Flow back!" Stryke suggested.

"Yeah! Dat's spot on!" Yellow agreed.

After that, they all took their separate paths to their respective clubs. However, that meant that Romeo would left behind, still not having a club.

"Hmm... Hey Romeo," Julia began, "I noticed that you have no club, so why don't you join the Love Club for a little bit?"

"U-Uh, sure. Why not?" Romeo said nervously. He wasn't expecting that one.

By the time everyone met up again, they were all feeling much better. Thankfully their Flow had gone up. They all headed home, to get ready for tomorrow's boring pattern classes.


	4. Plans and Peas

_Yay, we finally got a new chapter out! We're also gonna make a new chapter, set before the story. A chapter 0 if you will. Anyways, enjoy the story!_

That day in class, there was a Pop Quiz announced, obviously due to the fact that the Rhythm League (which was the name the 6 students gave their group) were still not mindless pattern drones like yesterday's detention was supposed to accomplish. Soon, lunch rolled around, and all of the members of the Rhythm League were insanely bored… Until Rey had an idea that could go terribly wrong, but can help the group get their flow back.

She launched a couple peas at Stryke 20XX style. (Oh boy. This is gonna be fun.) Reacting quickly, Stryke stabbed them with a fork before the could hit her, and eating them. The two of them went on doing this with different combinations of launching peas at different speeds. Soon, like magic, a rhythm started to form. The others joined in on the fun, and all their different sets of rhythm started to mix together.

Meanwhile, somewhere at school, Lucifer Winn was thinking about what he would do to stop the newly named Rhythm League. He was tired of the rhythm, and now that he finally managed to get rid of most of it, some students had to get in his way.

After he came up with a masterful game which would slowly decrease the flow of whoever who played it, he made it initially easier, so no one could fail, and when he finally turned kids and adults into mindless pattern-following zombies, he would increase the difficulty, preparing a new generation of what Mr. Winn considered a perfect society.

He had explained such plans to his army of brain-washed students, who just so happened to be the winners of the quiz contest. Speaking of said students, he'd be letting them back to school, though still brain washed, acting as if they had arrived back from their trip.

The next day, all the students were back. They were all acting like robots, which confused the Rhythm League. They knew their classmates were brainwashed into rhythm-less zombies, but the robot-like behaviour was something new. Was that what happens when you lose all your flow? Heck, even some of the teachers were acting like this!

After a short talk, the Rhythm League decided to spy the other students. There had to be something they could work with to find a solution. During lunch, Julia and Stryke spied on a few students who were discussing about Mr. Winn's plans.

"...So, what shall be our next assault down here before we attack Heaven World?" A student said monotonically.

"Head for Hyphena, the civilians there have very little flow anyways, so it'll facilitate our job. Focus on the Conveyer Belt Sushi shop first, then attack Rhythm Dàobǎn College. Report back before the weekend ends."

"I'm going to gather Flow from Diamond City on Saturday. Someone should come with me to neutralize their defenses."

"I'm coming with you. Once we acquired enough Rhythm, we can trick the system and build a warp drive to Heaven World..."

What they had overheard shocked them. They regrouped with the rest of the Rhythm League to report back on their discoveries.

"What were they talking about? Building a warp drive to attack Heaven World?" Romeo started.

"Apparently they have a way to gather Flow… But if they destroy Heaven World, then there will be no hope for the world's rhythm!" Stryke said.

"We have to stop them!" Romeo said, determined.

"But we have no way to enter Heaven World! It is said that only people with an outstanding Rhythm Sense can enter!" Julia stated.

"Who says we ain't got Rhythm? We're the grooviest of the bunch, man! Literally!" DJ Blue replied.

"True, but anyways, it's time for us to go to our clubs. Looks like all the other students are leaving." Stryke noted.


	5. Double Date (Part 1)

_Oh man, sorry about this chapter being so late, we all had insane writer's block lately. But hey, we finally got this one done. Hope you enjoy! (Also, thanks to Gamemaster2468_ _for the review! We really appreciate it!)_

-

After Julia and Rey shared recon information with the team, they decided to get some rest before they come up with a plan to stop Mr. Winn. The League also noticed that the Rhythm Clubs weren't taken down for some reason, which raised suspicions amongst the group. They had to be wary in case of a sudden attack from the Quiz Host's Pattern Zombies.

The next day, Romeo decided to finally ask Julia out after classes, with the excuse that it was just them doing club stuff. When the moment of their "date" arrived, Romeo was so nervous he got to the place way earlier than he was supposed to. He sat on a bench, waiting until Julia decided to come. Good thing he kept his RHI-Que in his guitar case, or he would've been bored for quite a while.

After a few rounds of Rhythm Melee (He mains Fox, like everyone else), a weasel burrowed up from the ground. He was very interested in the boy, who was practicing his multishines. It was only until after he put away the system that Romeo noticed the animal.

He was surprised when the weasel started talking to him.

"Hey, Human! Down here!" It started. "Listen, I got a date coming over soon, and I was wondering if I can ask you a favor. You see, there's these jerks from your school that keep kicking balls over here. We can't do anything about it because, well, we're weasels. But you can. If you see a stray ball incoming, can you kick it out of the way?"

"Uhh… I have a couple questions." Romeo said in confusion.

"Not really the time. She's almost here. Look, what if your date was getting plummeted by foot balls? I mean, they aren't stones (We didn't make it.), but still."

"Oh.." The boy thought about that for a little bit, he would hate seeing Julia hurt. Especially if he could've protected her. "Well, I can help you out, but how did you know I have a date?"

"Two things. First, it's the look on your face. You need to chill for a bit. Second, she's right behind you."

"What do you mean, she's right behind me?" He turns around, only to find himself uncomfortably close to her.

"... … … Oh. I see what you mean."


End file.
